


purple

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, F/M, jonsa is Soft™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: “Could you?” she asked before she could stop herself.“What?”“If it was about me, could you do it? Walk away?”Jon lands himself in detention. Sansa wishes he didn't.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	purple

**Author's Note:**

> you know, one of these days, i'm going to actually plan out what to write for drabble events so i'll still have something to post even if life gets in the way LOL  
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Day 6 of the jonsa new year event: Lies!

“Why'd you do it?”

Jon doesn’t do anything but shrug. They’re both sitting on the steps in front of the school building. School’s been over for a while, but Jon’s just gotten out of detention. And Sansa waited for him.

 _“Tell me,_ Jon,” she implored, “You’re lucky you only got detention and nothing worse. Why’d you lie and say you’re the one who did it?”

He finally looked at her. “I don’t know, Sansa. Why’d you give Harry the black eye?” 

Sansa pressed her lips and looked down. Focusing on the bruise forming on her hand. She didn’t expect anyone to be around when it happened. But after Harry’s final insult, she couldn’t take it anymore and just… punched him. Sansa supposes she was lucky that Jon came when he did. Harry didn’t seem the type to let a punch go without retaliation. But _un_ lucky for Jon, right as he shoved Harry off of her, a teacher walked by and assumed Jon was the one to throw the first punch. No one corrected the teacher. 

“Sansa?” he said in a gentle voice. 

“You know, I’m actually thankful Arya taught me how to punch.” She was deflecting and they both knew it. “My hand is bruising a little but at least my thumb isn’t broken.” Jon took her hand delicately in his and lightly traced over the purpling color. Jon with his gentle voice and kind heart. Jon who wouldn’t make her handle things by herself and wouldn’t hesitate to save her. He’s always saving her. Protecting her. She just wanted to do the same.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Jon. Harry was just being an ass like usual,” she said. “You know him and his dumb words.”

Jon stopped his light touches. 

“Sansa,” he said, voice so low and gruff and dangerously promising it sent shivers down her back, “What did he say?”

“Nothing worth mentioning.”

“But worth punching?” His tone full of skepticism. “Look, you don’t have to tell me the specifics, but please tell me if I need to make the left eye match the right.”

That got her to crack a smile. “Thanks for the offer, but no, it’s not necessary.”

He returned her smile with a quick one of his own. He wanted to leave it at that, he did. But he couldn’t. “You’re sure you won’t tell me what he said? I can’t imagine it being nothing, Sansa. You’re not exactly the type to resort to physical attacks. If he’s hurt you-”

“It wasn’t about me.”

“What?”

“What he said,” she explained. “It wasn’t about me.”

That wasn’t what Jon was expecting. But then it made sense. If someone Sansa loved was on the line, she’d cross it to protect them. Jon understands that feeling pretty well. 

“Who was it about then?”

She shook her head. Jon wasn’t sure if this response was worse or not.

“Sansa. Who was it about?” When she didn’t say anything, Jon’s imagination went wild. “Was it Jeyne? Beth? Was it about Robb or Arya? I swear to the fucking gods if he said anything about your family-”

“It was about you.”

If they weren’t sitting side by side, he probably wouldn’t have heard her. But they were and he did. That doesn’t mean he understands. 

“About me?” Okay sure, there are plenty of things to say about him. His lower class status being one. News of his birth father being revealed last week being another. But those are things he can deal with. Has dealt with. Why wouldn’t Sansa just walk away?

“Yeah,” she said. “About you.” She looked down at where their hands were joined, focusing on the purple crawling from her knuckles to her thumb. Her punching technique might've been right, but her aim was still pretty bad. Maybe it was vain of her, but she didn't like how her hand looked. The color stood out against her freckled skin. Purple may be the color of royalty, but it's synthesized. It's made of red and blue. It attracts attention. They were silent for a moment as he took in what she said.

“I wish you would’ve walked away, Sansa,” he said as his fingers went back to tracing. “Or at least gone to me before doing anything so reckless.”

She frowned then. “Going to you would’ve ended up with trouble. But I guess it doesn't matter, does it? You still ended up in trouble. You shouldn’t have lied.” 

He sighed. “Look, it was just easier for everyone if I took the blame okay? You and I both know if word got out that Harry got a black eye from you, a _girl_ _,_ he would make your life a living hell. And I know how hard you’ve worked to have a pristine record. We didn’t know what the punishment would be, and I couldn’t let you risk having a suspension on your record.” Sansa wasn’t going to let this go though.

“But you’d risk one on yours?” She shook her head. “Always there to save me, aren’t you?”

“Always,” he agreed. And that made Sansa’s heart race. She wondered if Jon could feel the matching throb on her bruising hand. “But please, just walk away next time, Sans. It’s not worth it.”

“Could you?” she asked before she could stop herself.

“What?”

“If it was about me, could you do it? Walk away?”

Jon gulped. He’ll lie to a teacher. He’ll lie to the whole school. He’ll even lie to his mum about what happened. But he won’t lie to her. “No. No, I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“Then you know why I couldn’t either.”

He looked at her and they shared a soft smile. 

Purple was the color of royalty. Vanity. It attracts attention. It's also the color of magic. Of mystery. Of majesty.

Jon lifted her hand up. Lips met purple. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what harry said to Sansa that made her punch him. i'll leave it up to you to decide~ (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞


End file.
